


绝不辜负（No Way You Can Fall）

by Rosguard



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo - Freeform, M/M, 不令人满意的儿媳, 不令人满意的附马, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 令人满意的儿媳, 以前还觉得满意来着, 见家长反面教材, 那是Feanor说的, 那是Ner婶说的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosguard/pseuds/Rosguard
Summary: 只有刚从局子里保出来的大梅还保持着芬威家族在家庭矛盾前处变不惊的美好品质（不）有了男友忘了爹系列（不）他不讨好岳父系列（不）Himring太太宇宙中，梅熊是在骤火后恋爱的（是）＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝正文开始＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝Fingon做好了心理准备应对Namo的为难——为他仍深爱的Maitimo，但此事竟全无必要。一个纪元后，当Fingolfin开始怀疑为什么Fingon天天和刚刚被他保出局子的堂兄腻在家里时，剧情就越发跌宕起伏了。





	绝不辜负（No Way You Can Fall）

**Author's Note:**

> 只有刚从局子里保出来的大梅还保持着芬威家族在家庭矛盾前处变不惊的美好品质（不）有了男友忘了爹系列（不）他不讨好岳父系列（不）Himring太太宇宙中，梅熊是在骤火后恋爱的（是）
> 
> ＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝正文开始＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝
> 
> Fingon做好了心理准备应对Namo的为难——为他仍深爱的Maitimo，但此事竟全无必要。一个纪元后，当Fingolfin开始怀疑为什么Fingon天天和刚刚被他保出局子的堂兄腻在家里时，剧情就越发跌宕起伏了。

Fingon的场合1⃣️(这一整个部分我都翻得懵懵逼逼)

“偶像崇拜对你有什么意义”他问道。

这个问题看起来......但我不打算回答这么模糊的问题。

“严格来说偶像崇拜只能献给维拉。”

“啥？”

“但事实上，Noldor并不总是明智地爱着所有维拉……”

“那区别是？”

“是爱，这绝不可辜负。”

我是从哪得出这吓人的结论的？说得好像Tirion的街道从来没被分手心碎的情侣污染过似的，就算在大黑暗前也这样！但我下定决心在Maitimo的问题上寸步不让。我宁愿承受所有惩罚有不愿放弃他。

除非，那头没有任何回应，或者我不需要遭受任何惩罚。直到很久之后我才明白——好吧是我猜的——那对话意味着什么。也许，也许事实上，Namo是在测试我他们能否在任何情况下把Maitimo还回来。

这“任何情况”可不是说着玩玩的。

 

 

Fingon的场合2⃣️

清晨，我翻个身，眼都不想睁，懒洋洋地摸来摸去。我摸到了一个空枕头。左手边的被窝冷得没法碰。过往的走失经验和近来的不愉快经历击中了我；我飞快地从床上坐起。

他也没走多远，就站在窗前，看着破晓前灰色的天空。听见我起床，他转过身来，看着我的眼睛。

这微笑仿佛在说：我知道我不配浪费空间或呼吸空气，但你会再次原谅我的，对不对？微笑中道歉的成分减少了。不久之前，他深信他的重生不可原谅——他根本配不上原谅。我的治疗方法很简单，甚至粗糙。我起床环抱他，给他一个安全的站位。感受到他紧张的肌肉放松下来，我再次向他证明我的下巴有多合适他的肩膀。

看见了吗？你属于这，和我。

尽管如此，要是开口去问，他搞不好还是会说他辜负并背叛了我。当我发现他的手抱上我的后腰，我还是感到爱意并大松一口气。

 

 

Fingolfin的场合1⃣️

我正站在桌前为我儿子的陈词滥调大为光火，我兄弟正用外交辞令试着劝我冷静，忽然间，Arafinwe语言中隐晦的暗示浮出水面，真相使我眉心发痛。此时，这一切都看起来古怪而难以置信，接着就是那唯一可能的解释。在得出结论前，我发现我已经冲出房子穿过Tirion的街道奔向Findekano的房子。

几个Findekano的手下——像他们主人所希望的那样忠诚——试着拖延甚至阻止我，但这次他们休想得逞。非诺多至高王的身份给了我很大便利。我蛮横地穿过他们，选出最年轻，最害怕那个，探出他们主人堂兄的所在，然后径直走向厨房。

我进屋时，房中只有Maitimo和一个厨娘。这妮子瞟了我一眼就跑了。Maitimo，为着些古怪的原因，站在一大堆土豆旁的水池边动都不动。

“叔叔”他平静地说——我觉得我弄出了足够大的动静，让他知道我是谁，干啥来的——“你不是来这问我如何和你的儿子坠入爱河的，对不对？”

这吃了狮心豹子胆的浑小子让我窒息。我本来以为他会否认，最至少也要玩弄文字加以掩饰。但他光明正大地承认了。

“哦，是吗？”

他仍拒绝抬头。

“你已了解我的答案。”

就在我组织语言来攻击这反精灵的肉欲时，他继续说：

“因为Findekano是全Arda最可爱的生物，我要怎么控制住自己？他居然没有人见人爱，天天忙着赶走数不胜数的追求者。”

“这不好笑！”

“难道不对吗？这可是件好事，我没开玩笑。”

他把手从池子里拿出来。他仍不正眼看我。

“瞧，我能削土豆了。你知道这用一只手有多难做到吗？”

他的右手拿着个土豆，左手拿着把刀。我忽略了这用来糊弄我的小花招，继续进攻。

“你觉得这对我的儿子公平吗？”

“当然不”，他回答，毫不动摇。“我不习惯于思考Findekano是否处于公平境地。但你不会认为我该阻止令郎追求他的所爱吧？”

这就是我要说的。我的好儿子绝对是紧跟一如核心价值观的好精灵，所以这绝对是Maitimo一手造成的。我的侄子正处心积虑地把我置于不利境地。

“但……”

这次他插嘴了。

“不，我受够了和Findekano分开。每一次分离后，我的生活每况愈下。我坚决不会再离开他了，除非他自己叫我离开。”

他的声音保持完美的平静。他又往水池鞠躬，好像我不值得正眼瞧瞧似的。这个动作使他雪白的脖颈从繁复的发圈中显现。

我不由得想象我的儿子发抖的手指插入这闪耀的秀发，热切地亲吻其下的肌肤，被欲望所困，而Maitimo把享受的窃笑埋在长发里……憎恶的怒火席卷了我，嫉妒涌上我的喉咙，我的拳头握紧放开握紧放开。忽然，我都害怕我自己。

我不敢保证接下来我会干出什么事。说时迟那时快，紧接着急促的脚步声，门刷地开了。

我猜要么是那些仆人没傻站着，要么是厨房女仆不只逃跑那么简单。

Findekano扫了一眼，然后面对我说了两个字：

“出去。”

我盯着他，Turukano这个忠顺的儿子不合时宜地闯入我的思维，因为他总与我统一战线，当他偶然忤逆时又毫无犹豫。然而，Findekano处处与我作对，又回过头来看我眼色。我这才认识到长久以来的错判——他有忠诚的灵魂，摇摆的心——就凭现在，他让我像个陌生人般滚出房子，就因为我对Maitimo是个威胁。Maitimo，我记住了，此事尚未了结。

我足够安静但还不够快地离开，手都快摸到门把手了，就听见Findekano用焦急而宠溺的声音说：“他走了Maitimo，没事了。”

我听见刀和水池碰撞的声音，Maitimo因为Findekano而离开水池，我回头看见了不该看的东西：毫无血色的脸，颤抖的嘴唇，眼睛睁得像匹受惊的马——完全不像我猜测的那样。我闭上眼，退后锁上门。

 

 

情侣的场合1⃣️

“他说得对，如果我回到Mandos，你的生活会更轻松。”

“哦！更加轻松，我每天赖在床上都比这轻松。”

“对不起。”

“对不起？我爸差点把你吓回Mandos，你居然和我道歉？”

“我不应该害怕。我非常努力地不认为你理应付出。”

“Maitimo，我应比这做得更多才对。”

 

 

Fingolfin的场合2⃣️

因前车之覆，我于次日返回Findekano的住处。无论他是否同意见我，我都会保持礼貌并绝口不提Maitimo。Findekano单独接待了我，坚硬冷漠得像个法官。

“在你开口前”，他提醒我，“你要记住我不再是Hithlum或任何国家的王。不要指望我继续为了维护皇室荣誉作出牺牲。我告诉你，这没有意义。”

这个简短的回答暗示了此事从何时开始。看来我没有忽略眼皮底下的桃色新闻，那其他方面我忽略了多少呢？

“他还好吗？”我忽略了这个警告，问到。

他为这个问题惊讶，不信任地盯着我，用防备谨慎的语气回复到：“他问我是不是希望他回Mandos。”

当他看到我震惊自责的神色后，表情缓和下来。

“你不希望？”

“当然了！我只是希望他远离你……”

他的很快改变了对我的看法，几乎要原谅我的恶劣行径，但为我的愚蠢震惊。我要怎么知道让Maitimo放弃Findekano等于让他自杀？我从Dagor Bragollach到昨天为止，都没见过Maitimo。并且，Findekano对我永蹈覆辙的评价是对的，因为自从我们回到Tirion，我们一直关系亲密，但我从未发现他处于失亲之苦中，直到他把Maitimo从Lorien带回来。他没有大肆宣扬此事......

“你对他有感觉吗？”我问到。

我继续让他惊讶，就像他使我惊讶那样。

“那是Maitimo。”他友善地回答，他似乎认为我忽略了显而易见的真相。

这就是最完善的回答。

吾儿，如果你非要和某个堂亲相爱，就不能是个堂姐妹吗？如果你非要和某个堂兄相爱，就不能选个履历干净才华横溢的吗？但所有的回答都会是不不不和不。

“他说你是全Arda最可爱的生物。”我心不甘情不愿地回复。

他乐得要飞起来了。

“真的？”

证据确凿，看来Maitimo还没有这样当面夸他。我希望这个重要情报能换来小小的原谅。

“你是不是要告诉我你也这么想他的？”

他傻笑。

“不不不，只是我这样想而已……”

显然，他一时半会冷静不下来。看到此情此景，我想：这取向错误的感情能战胜任何精灵或Vala发明的阴谋诡计。这就是Irmo传话给他的原因？

“Valar知晓此事？”

“也许。”他犹豫地说。

“你还有什么没说的？”

“他们有某种目的，所以他们让我试着治愈他回归完整……”

“他也这么认为？”我推测到。

他皱了皱眉。

“他？他说他觉得Namo为了让他想起我才放他出来，接着他头昏眼花不再推测此事。就算他后来思考过这个问题，也还没和我讨论过。”

 

 

Fingolfin的场合3⃣️

我们都没料到Maitimo在门外等待，穿着他的黑衣服笔直地站立，像荒野里一棵孤零零的树。严格来说，他不是在等我们，他礼貌又敷衍地跟我打了招呼，就全身心投入Findekano了，好像我的回应无关紧要似的。这真诡异，就好像那个我情愿忘记的火药味的瞬间没有发生过一样……

Findekano走向他，贴近，然后让他低头，在耳边低语。那肯定是好消息，Maitimo的紧张减少了，还允许自己露出点微笑。

看起来也没我想象得那么糟，但他们天造地设地站在一块，完全忽略我的存在，我的眼睛为什么不疼痛呢。这恐怕是因为我在思考，思考为什么这躲在层层红发后的Feanorion能让我轻易恼怒，我明白，因为我感到Feanaro又在与我作对......事实上，我都不知道我的兄弟看的这一幕会做何感想——Findekano像牵小狗似的让Maitimo低头，估计房子会被他的温暖震撼。

但如果，他也许没意识到他们有多般配。Findekano的肩膀就像挡在Maitimo和全世界间的矛，Maitimo的身体就像面对全世界护着Findekano的盾——这很鲁莽，很自大，但都一样一腔热血。我错误地把他和Feanaro混淆了，错得太久了。Maitimo有他个人的弱点——致命性的，但他不像我和Feanaro，总混淆爱和权力。我不得不承认，现在我毫无选择，只有祝愿Findekano是合适他的那个，因为其他人选看起来都糟透了。

 

 

Fingon的场合3⃣️

汤温度刚刚好，料子也加得不错——那是土豆汤。

现状入侵了我的思维，让我没了食欲。我小心地把汤勺放在旁边的盘子里，桌对面的Maitimo好奇地看着我，也放下了汤勺......

“我觉得我们好像摆平了一个大麻烦，至少看起来是那样。”我说“但厨房那幕仍使我心有余悸，爸爸看起来要掐死你，而你，你还拿着把刀。”

“我不会伤害他”他说。

我开始回答，然后给他一个冷冷的眼神。

“我很高兴是这样，因为我很确定自己不想看到父亲死于非命……但你看起来更确定。你是在说，你的意思是无论他干什么，你都傻站在那，甚至不伸出根手指要求他安静。”

“那是我能想到的，不伤害任何人的最好方法。”他说得言之凿凿，追悔莫及。

我一个深呼吸，朝他大吼。他以为他从哪来？他是谁？一个和我和平共处的Feanorion？重点是，我完全知道他从哪来，现在，还要为什么东西争斗？不是父亲，不是兄弟，也不是Noldo或Sinda或任何活物，甚至Feanaro家族的荣耀。

他也许会问什么荣耀，什么家族。

已经没有Feanaro家族了。

他注视着我。

“我很抱歉”，他简短地说，“他把我逼上绝路——精神上。我知道肯定有什么方法避免他越来越愤怒，但我太害怕失去你了，思维一片空白。说真的，我应该尖叫着逃跑，你父亲绝对不会攻击那样的一个人，你觉不觉得我应该进行一些尖叫逃跑训练？”

我真想对他尖叫，但这似乎对逗笑他毫无帮助。

但他的鬼主意付诸实践，他每天都跑到花园用他曾经拥有的所有集中力和自制力花一个小时练习尖叫并逃跑，就像现在，他在拿着木剑在提升他右手的平衡力和控制力。

我不忍直视，把头埋进手里，笑得上气不接下气，这简直胡闹。Maitimo仍然陪着我，我不需要为了他放弃父亲。

Maitimo仍然陪着我。当昨天我像拖溺个半死的人出水般把他拖出厨房时，我都怀疑这样死不放手是不是在害他，也许放手会比较好。但今天，他冷静地坐在对面，喝着汤——至少看起来是，我不打算放手了。

“Maitimo”，我终于调整好了呼吸，“你能不能记住，如果下次Valinor还有谁怒不可遏妄想撕碎你，我会心疼的。”

“我会。”

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

感谢Eru，我终于翻完了。

‘Idolatry—what does that mean to you?’, he asks.

There it comes—finally. But I had not expected such an oblique approach to the subject.

‘Idolatry? Strictly for Vanyar.’

‘Ah?’

‘Noldor may not always love altogether wisely, it is true...’

‘And the difference is?’

‘In love, there is no way you can fall.’

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

—that smile, that apology is progress.

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

hits me right between the eyes. One moment, 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

I was not High King of the Noldor once for nothing. 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

you aren’t here to ask how come I love your son, are you

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

So much easier that my one remaining problem would be why I should bother to get up in the morning at all.’

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－‘Can you cope?就是这句，可讨厌了。我又查找，又结合上下文，就是看不懂什么意思。狗头.jpg


End file.
